1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a compensation method of a display panel and a display apparatus thereof, in particular, to a crosstalk compensation method of a display panel and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As display panels have advantages such as light weight, compact, low power consumption, and small battery, display panels have been widely used in all kinds of communication and consumer electronic products e.g., television, laptop, mobile phone and personal digital assistant (PDA).
Exiting methods such as reducing spacing between the adjacent pixels or overlapping electrode of one sub-pixel with the data line of the adjacent sub-pixel has been commonly adopted to increase the aperture ratio associated with pixels on the display panel to enhance the characteristics of higher transmittance or low power consumption. However, the exiting methods described in practice would increase the capacitance coupling and generating crosstalk effecting display quality. Currently, a polymer film on array with thickness of 2˜4 um on the electrode of sub-pixel may reduce the coupling effect.
However, even with the disposition of polymer film on array, certain level of capacitance coupling still exists under specific operating mode. In particular, when driving the display panel with N line inversion to display a monochromatic image, large potential difference would arises between the neighboring sub-pixels and causes severe color crosstalk. Color crosstalk herein describes the phenomenon when the computed brightness and the chroma of blended red, green, and blue color sub-pixels at a specific gray level (e.g., monochromatic red, monochromatic green, and monochromatic blue) does not equal to the brightness and the chroma of white. In which, white represents the brightness and the chroma measured when all of the color sub-pixels are at the specific gray level. Moreover, the crosstalk can be computed using equation (1) shown below,Color crosstalk=[(brightness of white−brightness of monochromatic red−brightness of monochromatic green−brightness of monochromatic blue−2*brightness of black)/brightness of white]*100  (1)wherein, the brightness of black represents when the brightness when all the color sub-pixels are at zero gray level i.e., the brightness of the background.
If the maximum crosstalk of the display panel exceeds a customer specification (e.g., the maximum color crosstalk is mostly set to be 20%) indicating that the display quality (e.g., the gray level brightness discrepancy become prominent) of the display panel under the customer specification may be relatively poor compare to the other display panels and would not be acceptable by the customer.